Les Voisines de James Potter
by Antig0ne
Summary: J'aimerais vous raconter une petite anecdote sur James Potter… Oh, j'en des tonnes des comme celle-ci. Croyez-moi, vous saurez tout sur la vie amoureuse de James Potter ! Est-il tombé amoureux avant Lily Evans ? Quel genre de petit-ami était-il ? Parfaitement parfait ou terriblement décevant ? BONUS : des astuces pour écrire vos fanfictions ! ah, et BONUS 2 : c'est assez drôle.


J'aimerais vous raconter une petite anecdote sur James Potter… Oh, j'en des tonnes des comme celle-ci. Ce qu'il faut savoir, avant toute chose, c'est que James Potter, en bon fils de famille de sang-pur, n'est pas arrivé à Poudlard en parfait inconnu. Ses deux voisines, Fiona Slughorn... Merlin, non, pas sa fille ! La nièce du professeur Slughorn ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer… De toute façon, dans les bouquins, aucun professeur n'a d'enfants, c'est bien simple.

Vous ne me croyez pas ? Ouvrez vos livres, nom d'un cognard ! Et non, Remus Lupin ne compte pas. De toute façon, dans l'histoire qui nous intéresse, il n'est encore qu'élève et ne connaît pas la jeune Nymphadora Tonks.

Bref, je disais donc. Les deux voisines de James Potter, Fiona Slughorn et Elisabeth « Betty » Johnson, sont entrées en première année en même temps que lui. Ils se connaissaient tous les trois très bien, mais ils finirent dans trois maisons différentes.

Je ne vais pas vous expliquer qui sont les Maraudeurs, qui est Lily Evans et ce genre de choses, je pense que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous le savez déjà. Je vais donc passer tout de suite à mon anecdote. Nous sommes en avril, ou peut-être en mars, je ne suis plus certaine, de la dernière année des Maraudeurs.

Lorsque James arriva main dans la main avec Lily au dîner dans la Grande Salle, ce soir-là, des ovations s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffondors. Oui, carrément, des ovations. Non, je n'en fais pas trop. Arrêtez de m'interrompre, enfin, c'est lassant !

Mais, à la table des Serpentards, Elisabeth Johnson se leva rapidement, prétextant une migraine, et quitta le réfectoire presque au pas de course. Sirius avait suivi des yeux le départ précipité d'Elisabeth, et il s'étonnait de sa réaction. Un peu inquiet, il se leva et la rejoignit juste avant qu'elle ne sorte dans le parc.

\- Betty ?

La jeune fille se retourna, et Sirius ne put que constater, mais trop tard, la colère que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Comment ça, j'ai un style pompeux ? Bien sûr qu'on peut lire sur les visages, surtout quand on est Sirius Black !

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Sirius, je suis sûr que tu es au courant de tout !

\- De quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Il n'a pas rompu.

Sirius mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Betty.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que James sort avec Lily alors que vous n'avez pas rompu officiellement ?

Alors, oui, je vous ai fait des petites cachotteries, sinon ça n'aurait pas été très drôle. Elisabeth Johnson, surnommée Betty, et James Potter sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Étant donné l'antagonisme entre leurs deux maisons, ils n'avaient pas vraiment rendu leur histoire publique.

\- Oui, cria la jeune fille. Bien sûr, ça fait un bout de temps que ça ne va pas très bien entre nous, et ça vous les savez j'imagine…

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Sirius.

Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il n'avait pas été réellement étonné quand James était sorti avec Lily. Il avait supposé que James avait rompu avec Betty et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Après tout, Betty et Fiona étaient ses amies à lui, à la base. Ils étaient tous les trois voisins et se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Oui, je vous l'ai déjà dis, mais là ce sont les pensées de Sirius, pas les miennes. Il faut suivre un peu !

Continuons. À Poudlard, ils étaient restés proches, puis Célestine avait rejoint la bande, et à la fin de leur cinquième année, James et Betty avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Pendant la fête qui suivait la fin des épreuves de BUSES, je vous laisse imaginer le taux d'alcoolémie des deux tourtereaux à ce moment-là…

\- Et là, ça faisait une semaine que l'on ne s'était pas parlé, continua Betty. Bien sûr, je me doutais de la fin imminente de notre histoire. Mais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il agisse de cette façon.

En disant ses mots, elle fondit en larmes, et Sirius la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, essayant de la réconforter par ce simple geste. On va faire une pause Fan Girl/Fan Boy. Nous allons tous imaginer Sirius nous serrant dans ses bras lorsque l'on ne va pas bien. Voilà, ça va mieux maintenant. Revenons à notre histoire.

\- Je vais parler à James, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça.

Sa voix était froide, il était énervé contre son meilleur ami. James ne pouvait pas agir ainsi impunément. Sirius, le vengeur masqué ! Ou pas. Pas masqué, hein, parce que vengeur, là par contre, Betty peut compter sur lui.

Bon, passons une petite ellipse parce qu'on va s'ennuyer sinon. Quand Sirius remonta au dortoir, James n'était pas là. Comme c'est pratique ! S'il est absent, c'est uniquement pour les besoins du scénario, que l'on soit bien d'accord. Sirius raconta donc toute l'histoire à Peter et Remus qui s'accordèrent sur un fait : il fallait confronter James et le forcer à s'excuser auprès de Betty.

Sautons à une autre scène, le lendemain, en fin de journée. James sortait de son entraînement de Quidditch, quand il croisa Fiona et Célestine qui revenaient de leur cours de botanique. Elles sont à Serdaigle, donc forcément, elles ne peuvent que :

1\. Sortir de cours,

2\. Aller en cours,

3\. Être à la bibliothèque.

C'était mon astuce gratuite pour placer vos personnages de Serdaigle lors d'une fiction. Pour les autres maisons, c'est tout aussi simple. Gryffondor : à Pré-au-Lard, entraînement de Quidditch, dans la salle commune, aux cuisines. Poufsouffle : dans la salle commune, en cours de botanique (leur directrice de maison voyons), aux cuisines (c'est à côté de chez eux), dans la Grande Salle. Serpentard : dans les cachots, dans leur salle commune, dans la tour d'astronomie.

Au plaisir de vous avoir aidé. Revenons à notre scène. Le fougueux Gryffondor, son balai à la main, s'avance tranquillement, sans se douter une seconde de la suite des évènements, vers les deux Serdaigles.

\- Salut les filles, lança-t-il gaiement.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, James était un peu déçu de ne pas être dans la même maison que Fiona, qu'il connaissait depuis encore plus longtemps que Betty. Puis, il avait rencontré Sirius, Remus et Peter, et il avait eu un peu honte de Fiona. La Serdaigle à lunette, préfète et sage… Il pensait que ses nouveaux amis ne comprendraient pas. James Potter est-il un idiot ? Il semblerait que oui. Mais, peut-être cette histoire finira par nous prouver le contraire. D'ailleurs, maintenant, il avait honte d'avoir eu honte, il était bien heureux que leur amitié ne soit plus un secret !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand à la place d'un bonjour enjoué, il reçut une gifle de la part de Fiona.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, siffla-t-elle, va t'excuser auprès de Betty, ou tu peux adieu à notre amitié. Il va falloir grandir et assumer, James. Tu veux construire une autre histoire avec Lily Evans, très bien. Mais fais-le de façon correct et honnête !

Elle s'éloigna sans ajouter un seul mot. Le départ avec classe, tout simplement. J'aime bien ce personnage. Je vais lui filer uniquement des répliques qui claquent, tiens. Une sorte de mini Mary-Sue, vous savez, celle qu'on fait avec des défauts pour faire comme si ce n'en était pas une…

Bon, sautons à nouveau une scène. James a rejoint le QG des Gryffondors, leur base secrète, oui enfin, pas vraiment secrète, mais merci de ne pas casser mon délire !

\- Peter, s'écria James en débarquant dans le dortoir, est-ce que tu me filer la carte s'il te plaît ?

Pour la même raison que je ne vous ai pas présenté les Maraudeurs, je ne pense pas utile de préciser de quelle carte parle notre James Potter national.

\- Uniquement si tu veux la prendre pour trouver Betty et aller t'excuser, répondit Peter sans lever les yeux de sa bande dessinée.

Un jour je vous parlerai du front de défense de Peter. Oui, il a trahi et il est devenu vil et mauvais. Des années sous la forme d'un rat à vivre avec Percy et sous les tortures des meilleurs jumeaux de l'univers n'ont pas du l'aider, j'imagine. Mais, à la base, ils étaient tous les quatre AMIS. Peter n'était pas qu'un suiveur dont ils avaient pitié. Encore une fois, je m'éloigne de l'histoire originale. Sirius, qui travaillait à son bureau, délaissa son devoir de métamorphose et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Elle nous a tout raconté, lui apprit-il. Comment as-tu pu sortir avec Lily alors que tu n'avais pas officiellement rompu avec Betty ? Elle est énervée et triste, et ça se comprend. Je suis super déçu, James.

Sirius avait parlé d'une voix posée, mais il aurait pu dire cela en hurlant que ça aurait eu le même effet. James ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ses amis apprennent ce qui s'était passé. Mais, après tout, il aurait du s'en douter. Les garçons connaissaient Betty, Fiona et Célestine. Betty avait forcément dit la vérité à ses deux meilleures amies. Et Remus tournait autour de Célestine, et Fiona révisait souvent avec Sirius. Oui, Sirius révise. Je ne vois pas comment, même s'il était une sorte de surdoué magique, comment Sirius et James auraient pu être d'aussi bons sorciers sans aucun travail scolaire. Le fait qu'ils étaient blagueurs ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne travaillaient pas. Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'ils sont devenus animagus, ont créé la carte du Maraudeur et les miroirs à double sens sans ouvrir un seul livre ?

Bref. James n'est pas content, pour résumer à peu près et revenir à la scène du dortoir.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, s'énerva-t-il, ce n'est pas vos histoires !

\- Betty est notre amie, donc ça nous regarde, déclara Peter, toujours sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

\- Tu ne vas pas me donner la carte ? demanda James.

\- Betty est aux cuisines, répondit seulement le Maraudeur.

James cria un coup, et fit demi-tour. Réaction tellement mature… Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers du dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor, passablement énervé par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Peter et Sirius, il tomba sur Lily, qui révisait avec Mary et Remus. Forcément. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur elle à ce moment précis. Les besoins du scénario, encore et toujours… Elle se leva de la table de travail et s'avança vers lui en souriant. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas vus de la journée, et il était somme toute logique qu'elle vienne vers lui. Quelque part, il en était même content, même s'il ne se sentait pas de passer du temps avec elle maintenant.

Il inspira et mit toute sa diplomatie dans les quelques mots qu'il dit à sa petite-amie :

\- Lily, je viens de m'engueuler avec Peter et Sirius, je suis trop énervé pour passer du temps sereinement avec toi, je vais aller faire un tour et je reviendrais quand je serais plus calme, lâcha-t-il.

\- Oh, d'accord, dit Lily.

James s'éloigna rapidement et passa la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lily, surprise, dans le bon sens du terme, retourna à la table de travail. J'aurais même du écrire estomaquée, car c'est ainsi que je me sens en lisant ces mots. James a-t-il réellement dit cela ou est-ce que j'ai enrobé un peu ? Peut-être un peu des deux, je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion sur le sujet.

\- Je suis étonnée par sa maturité, déclara Mary, qui avait entendu le court échange entre les amoureux.

On l'est tous !

\- Moi aussi, admit Lily. Tu sais pourquoi ils se sont disputés ? ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Remus.

\- Je pense savoir, répondit prudemment Remus.

Il n'en dit pas plus et les filles n'insistèrent pas pour le moment. Genre, Mary et Lily ne sont pas curieuses. Mais à qui veulent-elles faire croire ce mensonge éhonté ? Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter et Sirius descendirent à leur tour du dortoir, et Remus se précipita vers eux. Lily regarda d'un œil curieux – qu'est-ce que je disais… - l'échange entre les trois Maraudeurs, et Remus revint rapidement avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

\- C'était ce que tu pensais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit-il, je pense que James t'en parlera tout à l'heure.

La curiosité de Lily va devoir patienter encore quelques instants. On va passer directement au repas du soir, sinon je ne vais jamais terminer de vous raconter cette histoire.

\- Est-ce que vous savez où est James ? demanda Lily, alors que les trois autres Maraudeurs mangeaient avec Mary et elle. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis votre dispute de cet après-midi, ajouta-t-elle.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil vers les portes de la Grande Salle et il vit Betty les passer – magnifique synchronisation scénaristique, on dirait presque que c'est fait exprès - et se diriger directement vers la table des Serdaigles où se trouvaient Fiona et Célestine.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, déclara-t-il à Lily.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et continua de manger en attendant que James revienne. Tandis que Sirius cherchait Betty des yeux. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il prit comme une preuve de l'efficacité de ses propos envers James, plus tôt dans la journée.

Sautons un moment à la table des Serdaigles. Qui s'intéresse aux Maraudeurs de toute façon, hein ? Comment ça, tout le monde ?

Lorsque Betty s'assit à la table des Serdaigles, des grognements se firent entendre. Elle n'était pas de leur maison, et même si l'animosité était moins forte qu'entre les Serpents et les Gryffons, elle existait tout de même entre les Serpentards et les Serdaigles. Ouais, entre les Serpentards et tout le monde, en fait. Surtout en temps de guerre. Même si bon, là, ce n'est pas trop le sujet. Comment ça, je m'égare tout le temps ? Betty n'y prêta pas attention, trop pressée de raconter à ses meilleures amies les excuses qu'elle avait enfin obtenu de James, et surtout, l'œil au beurre noir qu'elle lui avait laissé en souvenir.

\- Johnson, tu n'as rien à faire chez les aigles, lui lança la préfète de cinquième année.

Non, elle n'a pas de nom. Parce qu'on s'en fout, en fait. C'est juste un PNJ pas important. Fiona Slughorn, préfète des septièmes année de Serdaigle et nièce du professeur de potions, se redressa et lança un regard glacial à celle qui les dérangeait. J'avais dit qu'elle n'aurait que les répliques qui claquent…

\- Elisabeth Johnson est notre amie, et si cela ne te plaît pas, personne ne t'oblige à rester, il y a de la place à l'autre bout de la table.

Choquée, la Serdaigle se leva, emportant son assiette et son verre et partit s'installer plus loin. Célestine et Betty ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la phrase de leur amie. Elle avait tellement changé depuis la première année, elle prenait chaque jour un peu plus confiance en elle. Le petit détail Mary-Sue-Mais-Pas-Trop : elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, mais maintenant, elle sort des répliques super classes ! De rien.

Pendant ce temps, James était arrivé à la table des Gryffondors, arborant un œil au beurre noir qui fit sourire ses trois amis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Lily. Tu t'es battu avec un Serpentard ?

Ce n'est pas loin de la vérité et d'ailleurs… James faillit acquiescer d'un signe de la tête, sans autre explication. Mais, le coup de pied sous la table de Sirius et l'envie de construire une relation honnête basée sur la confiance avec Lily l'empêchèrent de mentir. Oui, j'extrapole un peu la seconde partie.

\- Je vais être honnête, dit-il avec la voix un peu enrouée.

Il allait avoir du mal à avouer cela, mais il devait arracher le pansement d'un seul coup. Magnifique métaphore, on en conviendra. Plus que parlante, je dirais même.

\- Avant de sortir avec toi, je sortais avec une autre fille, raconta-t-il.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise de la révélation de son petit-ami. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Tu m'étonnes, vu que c'était une histoire secrète.

\- Nous restions discret, car elle le voulait. Ses parents auraient pu mal le prendre.

Bon, là, nous savons tous que James ment. Il ne voulait pas s'afficher avec une Serpentard, et Betty ne voulait pas que ses camarades de maison sachent qu'elle sortait avec un Maraudeur. Cela n'aurait pas été très correct lors de duels dans les couloirs. Pendant que l'on divague, James continue ses explications.

\- Personnellement, je m'en fichais, mais bref… Finalement, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais toujours des sentiments pour toi. Notre rupture s'est mal passée, nous avons eu une explication cette après-midi, et j'ai eu un cocard…

James inspira un grand coup. Il inspire beaucoup, ce garçon. Peter lui lança un regard noir qui termina de le convaincre.

\- Bien mérité, ajouta-t-il.

En définitive, son égo démesuré a fini par se tasser, on dirait.

\- D'accord, dit lentement Lily. Merci de ton honnêteté.

\- On peut manger maintenant ? demanda-t-il en essayant de sourire.

\- Tu veux quoi, frère ? lança Sirius. Au menu, nous avons des lasagnes de blettes et ricotta ou de la soupe de lentilles !

Pour les menus, je me suis librement inspirée des menus cuisinés chez moi ces jours-ci. Petite anecdote dans l'anecdote, on ne peut pas dire que je vous la fais à l'envers ! Où est-ce que j'en étais déjà ? James répondit par un grand sourire. Sirius lui signifiait simplement qu'il lui pardonnait par ces mots, et cela lui suffisait. Il avait perdu une de ses meilleures amies, qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il avait neuf ans, avec qui il avait était en couple pendant un an et demi, et même si aujourd'hui, il était heureux avec Lily, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer avec une légère tristesse.

Que c'est mignon…

Plus tard, ce soir-là. Oui, les septièmes années révisent après le dîner. De toute façon, je peux inventer ce que je veux, on ne connaît pas la septième année à Poudlard, merci Voldemort ! Betty était dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque quand elle entendit des voix. Elle n'était pas spécialement du genre à espionner ses camarades, mais là, elle avait distinctement entendu le nom de James. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore, laisser passer l'occasion de savoir quelque chose sur la vie de son désormais ex-petit ami. La fouineuse…

\- Il a été tellement honnête toute cette journée, entre sa dispute avec les gars et son histoire au repas du soir, racontait Lily Evans.

\- N'empêche, tu ne lui as pas demandé qui était la fille ? questionna sa copine, Mary MacDonald.

\- Si elle a voulu rester cachée pendant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il ne va me dire son nom maintenant que leur histoire est terminée, ce serait trop bête. Mais, j'avoue que la curiosité me taraude, dit Lily en riant.

Betty renifla légèrement, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Petite musique triste pour se mettre dans l'ambiance.

\- Attends, dit Mary, je crois que…

Soudain, Mary tourna dans les rayonnages et tomba sur Betty, vaguement cachée derrière une étagère. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les larmes sur les joues de la Serpentard, elle comprit que celle-ci ne les espionnait pas vraiment. Ou plutôt, parce qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Elle est rapide, Mary. Bonne déduction, tout ça. Comment ça, c'est encore un biais scénaristique ? Je fais ce que je veux de toute façon, c'est ma fiction.

\- C'était toi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Lily la rejoignit et regarda avec étonnement la réponse muette d'un hochement de tête de la Serpentard.

\- Toi quoi ? s'étonna Lily.

Lily serait moins intelligente que Mary ? Mais non, elle va comprendre. Dans deux secondes. Je vous le jure, je le sais.

\- Oh. Pardon, je suis désolée… hésita la Gryffondor qui venait de comprendre. Tu me détestes, je suppose. On va s'en aller…

Je vous l'avais bien dit !

\- Non, je ne déteste pas, répondit Betty. Tu n'en savais rien. J'espère sincèrement que tu seras heureuse avec James, c'est un type bien quand il n'est pas… James, finit-elle en riant derrière ses larmes.

Oui, on peut rire et pleurer en même temps, et je ne le dis pas parce que c'est ma fiction, mais parce que j'en ai fais l'expérience !

\- J'espère que ça va marcher et durer longtemps entre vous, il mérite d'être heureux, et je crois que je n'aurais jamais osé assumer tout ça vis-à-vis de ma famille.

\- Je comprends, dit Lily. Merci à toi, j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendra heureuse.

Elles sont trop adorables. On voit que ce n'est pas la vraie vie. Sur ces mots, Sirius, qui révisait avec Betty, arriva vers les trois filles et fut légèrement prit de panique. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de gérer une bagarre entre Lily et Betty, et il ne saurait pas de quel côté se mettre.

\- C'est cool ou est-ce que je dois appeler les tireurs d'élite ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est cool, dit Betty en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oui, c'est cool, ajouta Lily. On va vous laisser.

Lily et Mary s'éloignèrent et entendirent seulement la dernière phrase de Betty.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller dehors ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Betty et Sirius sortirent donc de la bibliothèque pour aller faire un tour dans le parc, tandis que Lily et Mary retournèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Et voilà comment James Potter a vraiment commencé sa relation avec Lily Evans ! Si Harry savait ça…

Vu que vous êtes des grands curieux, je vous livre quelques secrets :

\- Remus et Célestine vont sortir ensemble, mais elle décédera malheureusement durant la première guerre, ce qui lui permettra d'être totalement libre pour Nymphadora Tonks quelques années plus tard,

\- Betty est la future maman d'Angelina Johnson, mais qui est le père, je laisse cela à votre entière imagination,

\- Fiona épousera Rufus Scrimgeour, eh oui, elle est classe ou pas ?

\- En ce qui concerne Lily et James, je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire les sept tomes d'Harry Potter.


End file.
